


Thats What I Get

by KAND1C0R3



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Doorknob Sex, He/They Nagito, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nagito gets stuck on a doorknob, Situational Humiliation, Slight Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, and Hajime has to pull them off, unusual sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAND1C0R3/pseuds/KAND1C0R3
Summary: This was actually really really fun to write, again being one of @callmecrayonnn 's ideas!! Hope you all enjoy it, or don't, either one is fine. It turned out way way longer than I expected but I wouldn't consider that a bad thing. I try to use They/Them for Nagito throughout the entire fic, but I use He/Him a few times, so sorry about that!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Thats What I Get

Saturday night. It was boring, as Nagito had finished all their work for the day. They found themselves looking for something to tide their boredom while they waited for Hajime to come back.  
“It will only take a few hours, no need to worry!” He had told them. At this point, they had given up on waiting for him. They lied down on their bed, unknowing of how to spend their free-time. They slowly glanced around the room, hoping something would catch their eye. That's when they saw _it._

They stared, thinking. Their mind wandered. As he pondered the decision at hand, their fingers wandered down their body. They played with the waistband on their boxers as their breathing slowed and deepened. Finally, their curiosity got the best of them. They sit up, reaching down underneath their bed to a small bottle of lube. They pull off their boxers and push them to one leg. Laying back down, they let their hands move downwards, now slippery enough, to their ass. They put their middle finger inside, slightly gasping at the feeling. Slowly but surely, They manage to fit three fingers in, biting their lip all the way through. 

Unsatisfied, They grab a glass soda bottle.  
This.. This should work…” they say to them self. Lubricating it, They reach down and spread open their hole. Putting in inside, they let out a hoarse moan, loud enough to be heard from the outside. Minutes pass as they fuck themself, sweet moans and gasps leaving his mouth and the slippery popping of glass filling the room. Their pace quickened with each thrust to the point of them absolutely going to town on themself. Somehow, they realize why they started, and reluctantly stop, putting the bottle down beside them. They stand up, now hard and stretched out, and walk to their bathroom door.

Komaeda is a hearty 5’11, standing with the doorknob right next to their waist. Walking into their bathroom, then out again, they take out a small step-stool and place it below the door. They pull off their remaining clothes, and step onto the stool. They hesitate for a moment, thinking it through one last time. Placing one hand onto the doorknob and another between their cheeks, They guide the doorknob inside. Looking behind them they attempt to stretch wide enough for it to fit. They strained and gasped, slowly making their way around the bulbous knob. Time goes by, it's taking longer than they wanted it to. They were frustrated and exhausted, but they knew they had to be dedicated to this affair. After struggling for far, far too long, a pop echoes throughout the cottage. It was in. 

They stood for a bit, not knowing how to proceed. It hurt, but was somewhat tolerable. They try to move slightly.  
“Hu… Huh?” they murmured to themself. “There's no way… I couldn't be..” They try to move again. It was no use. They were stuck. They struggle to move for a third time, accidentally kicking away the stool in the process. The panic sets in. They grab onto the wall, attempting to pull themself off. He had nearly swallowed the knob inside his anus, leaving only the small connector piece sticking out. They knew it, of course they would get themselves into a situation like this.  
Frantically looking around the room, they search for anything that could help them off. The nearest item was too far for them to reach, leaving them even more frustrated than before. They didn't know what to do. They couldn’t summon Monokuma, or try to alert any of the other students. They were already outcast by the group, being ignored, tied up, and audibly hated by most of them. That would only make their torment worse. Then they remembered. “Oh! Hajime should be back soon, right? He should be able to help me!”. They sat there, and waited for him. Long into the night they waited, practically falling asleep at one point. “God, can he take any longer?” At this point, they grew impatient, their body aching from being elevated so long.

The front lock clicked and they watched it turn.  
“Sorry I took so long Nagito! I was-” He locked eyes with Komaeda. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Hajime was speechless. He looked in horror and dismay at their predicament.  
“Look I- It's not what it looks like, Hinata” Nagito squeezes out, breaking the silence between the two. “Then… Then what IS it, Komaeda?” He questions in a harsh and disappointing tone. “You’re dangling from the bathroom door, how the hell did you get like this?” He asks them. “I- I was curious you see and-” They stutter, barely able to get their words out, the pure humiliation setting in. Fully realizing what he was witnessing of them, they too were speechless. Hajime glances outside the still open door and quickly shuts it. “How long have you been up there?” he asks, putting down his bags and walking over to Nagito. “I er uh around….. 5 hours I think?” they answer reluctantly, toying with a strand of their hair. “Five.. five hours?” he replies, flabbergasted. “Are you okay?” He asks them, putting a hand to his mouth, trying to think quickly. “I’m fine, just in a little pain, that's all!” They tell him, with their usual optimism coming back. “God… Do you need me to help you down from there?” He asks, rubbing his temples. “Oh no! I’m completely fine up here!” Nagito replies sarcastically, smiling with a condescending look on their face. “I get it, you need me to get you off, no need to be passive aggressive..” He says, letting out a sigh. 

“Well I’m sorry I had to wait for you to come back dangling from my bathroom door, Hajime. I mean, what can you expect from a reserve course student.. Honestly, if you had an ultimate talent, you would probably be Super High-school Level wastele-” “Do you want my help or not, Nagito.” he says, cutting them off. “I’m sorry. Please, help me down from here.” they answer, realizing how petty they were being. Hajime leans over and feels their waist. “How the hell are we going to get you off of there…” He asks, mostly to himself. “I think I would have figured that out by now, Hajime.” they reply, causing Hajime to sigh. Nagito uses their own hands to guide him to where they need help. He prys around for a while, Nagito resting their head on his shoulder.  
“Alright, on the count of three, I’m going to try to pull you off.” he tells them hesitantly. “Be careful, at least.” were Komaedas only words of objection.  
Both Hajime and Nagito take deep breaths.  
“Okay, One. Two. Three!” He says, and right after- “FUCK!” Nagito yells out, as another pop fills the room. They fall into Hajimes arms with a thunk. “God that hurts!” They exclaim, their legs wobbling as Hajime sets them down. After finally getting steady on their feet, they stand up, Hinata supporting them, and attempt to get dressed. 

“God I am exhausted..” they tell Hajime, glancing at the clock. “Oh! It’s…. 1 am.” Nagito adds, letting out a yawn. “We’ve both been.. quite busy today, we can go to bed if you’d like.” he replies. They were both incredibly tired, and in need of good rest.  
Hajime changes into his pajamas and lays down next to his partner.  
“You never answered my question, Komaeda.” he tells them, looking into their eyes. “I barely know that myself.” They reply, turning onto their side and drifting off to sleep. 

The scene that unfolded that night will never be erased from their minds.  
Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really really fun to write, again being one of @callmecrayonnn 's ideas!! Hope you all enjoy it, or don't, either one is fine. It turned out way way longer than I expected but I wouldn't consider that a bad thing. I try to use They/Them for Nagito throughout the entire fic, but I use He/Him a few times, so sorry about that!


End file.
